SAO: UNTIL THE END CAP 2
by Andhrex117
Summary: Continuación de la historia narrada por Aniro mientras su pequeño gremio trata de sobrevivir a las adversidades que se avecinan. Momento algo explicito, bueno, no tan explicito.


**SWORD ART ONLINE: UNTIL THE END**

CAPITULO 2: MIRA EL LADO BUENO, DORMIRÁS ACOMPAÑADO

El corazón me latía cada vez más fuerte, la conmoción de un mal presentimiento se hacía más fuerte mientras que mi cuerpo no se podría mover.

Recordar esa gigante capucha que ocultaba completamente el rostro de aquel que creo este mundo fantasioso para muchos.

Cuando se desvaneció, el frio por mi cuerpo me detuvo para decir algo. Desde aquel momento sabía que no volveríamos a ser los mismos, pero no podíamos hacer nada más que sobrevivir y llegar al piso cien.

No había tiempo para pensarlo, mi mente no podía procesar todo lo que pasado, aun así pude hablar.

-Tendremos que trabajar unidos para salir de aquí.

Mis amigos me vieron por unos segundos pero no dijeron nada.

-Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí y lamentarnos.

-¿¡Que piensas hacer!? ¿Acaso quieres un suicidio?-Respondió Gerileh

-Este es el fin, nunca debí venir aquí con ustedes-Dijo Redan mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Con un suspiro, me atreví a decir:

-Pueden quedarse aquí y lamentarse, o acompañarme y tratar de salir.

Zaer, quien era una beta tester, no tardo en pronunciarse.

-Yo te acompañare. Se mas de este juego que ustedes.

De repente Gerileh y Redan la miraron fijamente mientras yo sonreía, trataba de calmar el ambiente de tensión.

No podía detenerme a pensar que debíamos hacer, ninguno de nosotros estuvo en la versión beta del juego, tendríamos que dejarnos guiar por ella.

-Deberíamos ir por armamento, pronto se agotaran los lugares de caza, demonos prisa- Respondió Gerileh con voz fuerte

-Primero salgamos de aquí, podrían seguirnos y tomar ventaja de eso- Zaer respondía mientras me miraba fijamente.

Entonces, huimos rápidamente del lugar. Ya que ellos sabían mas del juego, me ayudaron a buscar una mejor espada y armadura, casi me quede escaso de dinero, aunque me costaba un poco seguirles el paso.

Tuvimos que viajar todo el resto del día que quedaba buscando mods mucho más fuertes que el toro que por descuido mío casi me mata, aun así, mi gremio no me dejaría caer.

Ya se hacía de noche, no tuve más remedio que decirles la verdad.

\- Chicos, ya deberíamos descansar, estamos muy agotados.

Ya habíamos llevado más de tres horas en el bosque y empezaba a preocuparme.

\- Muy bien- Zaer respondía con una sonrisa.

Después de llegar a la villa más cercana, fuimos a un pequeño hotel que había y nos registramos.

Redan se acercó después de hablar con el dueño del hotel

-ya estamos registrados pero hay un pequeño problema, el hotel esta algo lleno, no hay suficientes camas individuales, sin embargo sobran camas dobles. Yo me muevo mucho en la cama y Gerileh ronca como un oso, Zaer, te tocará con el novato.

Me quede sorprendido de su manera de hablar, Zaer se sonrojó un poco. Al llegar a la habitación me acosté directamente en la cama. Unos minutos después Zaer salía del baño en ropa interior, me sonroje totalmente mientras volteaba la mirada.

-No mires, por favor.

-Disculpa, es que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con alguien en la misma cama.

-Yo de igual manera, no importa, pero hay algo importante que debo decirte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-En el mundo real yo siempre duermo abrazando a mi almohada, es la única forma para que me duerma. ¿Podría... abrazarte esta noche?

Cada vez este día se hacía más raro.

-Emmm... pues... creo que sí.

Yo ya permanecía sin camisa y solo en pantaloneta.

De repente su mano cálida tocaba mi pacho. Tarde unos minutos en tratar de conciliar el sueño, aunque pensaba mucho en aquella persona que nos tenía cautivos en este juego, cuando de pronto una voz pequeña y dulce habló.

-Oye, ¿aún estás despierto?

-Ehhh? si, disculpa, estaba pensando en lo que pasó hoy.

-¿Crees que volveremos al mundo real?

\- Tendremos que confiar en nosotros y esperar que la policía haga su trabajo para encontrar al responsable de esto.

-de acuerdo.

Sus lindos ojos se iban cerrando mientras ella pronunciaba unas últimas palabras antes de dormir.

-Confió en ti.

Una diminuta expresión a la cual respondí con una sonrisa sincera mientras yo también intentaba dormir.

-CONTINUARÁ-

**LINKS DE FOTOS: art/Sword-art-online-Until-the-end-Fanfiction-Cap-2-457875328?q=gallery%3Aandhrex117&amp;qo=0**

**Creado por: Andhrex117**

**Fecha: 01/06/2014**


End file.
